Possible's Dying Hard
by borgdronewannabe
Summary: Kim Possible and John McClane meet and combat terrorists that are in league with Drakken. I'm accepting suggestions for a title.
1. Chapter 1

Die Hard Kim Possible Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or related characters, nor do I own John McClane.

Chapter 1

Kim Possible was sitting with her boy friend, Roy Stoppable, at Bueno Nacho. "Ron, have you finally beat Felix's top score in Zombie Mayhem?"

"Yes, actually I did. However, he beat mine soon after."

The Kimmunicator rang. "Sitch me, Wade." Kim said pulling out her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, Drakken is on the move again. He hooked up with some terrorist group in New York. This is so serious, that the government are the ones who contacted you, Kim. You'll meet the chief of the NYPD at the top of the Empire State Building."

"You got a ride, Wade?"

"The police won't pull over your sloth, until you got to New York."

"With the tweebs latest additions to my sloth, I should get there in just a few hours. Come on Ron, mission time." Kim and Ron left and drove to Kim's house. There they changed into their mission clothes. Kim grabbed her battle suit, just in case. "Bye, Mom. Ron and I are off to New York to save the Free World from Drakken and a group of terrorists."

"Be careful, and if you come in late, don't wake us up." Mrs. Dr. Possible replied.

"Mom, this mission is going to take all day tomorrow, and that's if I can solve it quick."

"Ron, remember, if you hurt Kimmie's feelings, I'll give you a free lobotomy."

"That's still better than your father, Kim. Last time he threatened to put me in a black hole."

"That's a waste of Government funds." Mrs. Dr. Possible said.

"Won't the hospital complain about the free lobotomy?" Kim asked.

"No, it pays to be the best brain surgeon on staff." Mrs. Dr. Possible said with a smile.

"Well gotta go, mom."

"See ya later, Mrs. Dr. P."

Kim and Ron left in her car. They drove to The Big Apple. When they arrived at the Empire State Building, they found the chief of police waiting for them. "Chief, I'm Kim Possible. You needed my help?"

"Miss Possible, but you're so young."

"I can assure you that I'm very capable to handle the problem. After all, anything's possible for a Possible."

Do your parents know what you are doing?"

"Yes. They approve of my extra-curricular activities. I've been doing this for years. Now, I heard that my enemy Dr. Drakken is in town. He and I have had multiple dealings in the past. I always have and always will win."

"Well anyway, I'm glad that you could make it in short notice. I've got a job for you. There is a terrorist cell working in this town. I want you to work with my best officer John McClane. He knows how to handle himself. in a fight. Can you?"

"I'm an expert in 16 forms of kung fu, so I can handle myself."

"Amateurs should never go after terrorists. I, on the other hand, will handle this by myself." A man spoke up.

"Will Du, still as annoying as ever I see." Kim said icily.

"Kim, this mission is for GJ agents only. Not little kids playing at heroes."

"Whether Global Justice likes it or not, I was given this job. I'll work it like I always do, so try to stay out of my way, Will Du, understand? If you have a problem with that call Dr. Director. I've helped her out too, so I have a feeling that she may side with me."

"Kim, if you interfere with my investigation, I'll throw you in jail."

"If you interfere with my investigation, I'll show you why you never upset a girl who knows 16 kind of kung fu."

"Way to go, KP." Ron said supportively.

"At least, I don't endanger innocent civilians." Will replied.

"I help KP, because I want to. I'll always be by her side, and if you don't like it ..." Ron started.

"Remember my fighting skills." Kim finished. "Now, Chief, where do I meet this John McClane?"

"He's out tracking a lead right now. I told him to meet us here."

"That lead was a dud, but I'll get those guys yet." John McClane said as he approached.

"Speak of the devil. John, this is Kim Possible. Miss Posssible, this is John McClane."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. McClane, and call me Kim, please and thank you."

"And, I'm her partner, and bon-diggity boyfriend, Ron Stoppable." Ron said.

"You're teaming me up with children?" John asked to the chief a bit annoyed.

"First off, we're adults, and secondly, we've saved the world more times than I can count." Ron said.

"Ron, you couldn't count to twenty with out taking off you're shoes." Will Du said.

"That's it, Will." Kim said as she dropped into a fighting stance.

"You want a piece of me, Amateur?"

"Bring it on, Will."

Will Du dropped into a fighting stance as well. They started to circle each other. Will thrusted a kick to Kim. She grabbed onto his foot and threw him to a wall. Will growled as he got back to his feet. He charged at Kim and threw a punch. She deflected it and punched Will in the jaw. Will fell as he swept his foot at Kim's legs. He succeeded in tripping her up, but Kim sprung back to her feet. She grabbed him and held him over the edge. "_**Never**__**insult**__**the**__**boyfriend**_, that's my job. Understand, Will Du?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now get out before I _really_ hurt you." Kim let go of Will and let him leave.

"She really can fight." John said. "She might just be able to help me after all. Hey, Kim, come over here. Let's have a chat."

"Sure thing, Mr. McClane."

"Call me John."

"Alright, John."

"Well, you might just be able to help me. So say good bye to your friend and well start to hunt down the terrorists."

"No deal. Ron comes or I don't go. We always were together, and we'll always be together."

"Kim, you're just children. I have a daughter that's as old as you."

"Like I said before, don't underestimate us because of our ages. We are very experienced in this line of work. So either you work with both of us, or we'll take this job without you."

"I see your adamant about the two of you working together, but I won't be held responsible if something happens to either of you. Now, lets go track down those terrorists."

"Come on, Ron, time to go."

"Right, KP. Ah, where are we going?"

"Good question. John, do you have any other leads?"

"Well, no. Do you have any leads?"

"No, but I have an idea." Kim pulled out the kimmunicator. "Wade, keep an eye on all secruity alarms in the area, alright?"

"Sure, Kim, I'll call when I find something."

"Who was that, and how can he do that?"

"His name is Wade, and as to how he can do that, well I don't wanna say."

"Tell me _now_."

"You're a cop, would you explain how your sources know things? No, because they would lose access to that information. If I told you about Wade, he would lose access to his information."

"Do you have a place to sleep for the night?"

"Well, no."

"As long as you clean up after yourselves, we can stay with me."

"Sounds good to me. Right, Ron?"

"Right, KP."

Just then, the Kimmunicator rang. "Go, Wade."

"Kim, Shego just broke into an electronics store."

"Location?"

"On 123rd and Main."(1)

"Who is Shego?"

"Shego is Drakken's henchwoman."

"What do you know of her?"

"She was a hero. When she was a child, she and her brothers were exposed to a strange meteor, and given strange powers. Her power is the ability to shoot plasma from her hands. They started as heroes, but Shego became a villian. Now she is Drakken's gofer. She steals things for Drakken's plans, even when she knows that his plans are wack."

"How does Wade know she is the one breaking in?"

"Once you've seen Shego, you will never mistake her. She wears the same clothes day in and day out. The very same clothes she use to wear as a hero."

"Well, I know that store. Ride with me." John said

"No need. I do have my own car, and Ron rides with me."

"Alright. Follow me in my car then."

Kim and Ron followed John in his police car to the electronics store. Once they got there, John drew out his gun, and followed Kim and Ron into the store.

TBC

AN: This was the first chapter in my story. I hope you liked it. Please R&R.

(1): I do not know the geography of New York City, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Hard Kim Possible Style

Chapter 2

Kim led the way followed by Ron, and John taking up the rear. "Stay low and quiet." Kim whispered. "Don't let her know we are here yet." Kim saw Shego loooking for something. Kim silently approached Shego and punched her. However, the punch felt funny like punching a balloon or a ... "A Synthrodrone." Kim said as she pulled her fist back and synthogoop (1) sprayed out of Shego. The Syntho Shego melted away. "It's a trap!" Kim called out, just then a plasma shot struck John on the hand forcing him to drop his gun. John turned just in time to recieve a roundhouse kick to the face.

"John." Ron called out. Shego using a plasma encased hand struck at Ron. He tried to jump out of the way, but Shego struck his belt. "KP. Sidekick in trouble. HELP!" Ron called out as his pants fell around his ankles. "Ahh man."

Kim charged at Shego. She delivered a jump kick to Shego. Shego ducked the kick and threw a plasma powered punch at Kim. Kim ducked the punch, and did a leg sweep at Shego's feet. Shego did a back flip to avoid the attack.

John meanwhile crawled to his gun. He grabbed it and saw Kim deliver a roundhouse to Shego's jaw as she landed from her backflip. "Freeze, NYPD." John called out to Shego.

"John, never mind her. You should worry about them." Ron said as he pointed to several Synthodrones approaching.

"Freeze!" John called again.

"Forget it. They're Synthodrones, just blast them."

"What's a Synthodrone?"

"We'll explain later, just kill them."

John started to shoot the Synthodrones. Meanwhile, Kim went to punch Shego when Shego rolled out of the way, and Kim hit the ground. Shego grabbed Kim's fist and punched Kim in the face. Shego got back to her feet and kicked Kim in the ribs. Kim caught her foot and slammed her into a display rack. The wall exploded, and Drakken flew in riding his hovercar. "Shego, lets get out of here."

"Bye, Princess. We'll finish this some other time." Shego said as she grabbed Drakken's hand.

"Kim, what in the world is a Synthodrone?" John asked.

"Synthodrones are creations of Dr. Drakken. They are not real people. They are synthogoop in a flexable container. Just puncture the container, and they die. You could kill them with a pin. The most pathetic thing is, that is actually standard for his defective inventions." Kim answered.

"What was Shego trying to steal?" John asked.

"I don't konw and that worries me." Kim replied.

"Why?"

"Until I know what she wanted, I don't know what Drakken's plan is."

"So, Drakken's plans always self destruct anyway." Ron replied.

"Normally, yes. However this time he's not working alone, and that worries me too."

"What worries me is he created a Synthodrone of Shego. How did he do that?"

"Remember Synthodrone 901?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Eric."

"No, he was a Synthodrone freak not a person. He didn't deserve a name."

"Something happen between you two?" John asked.

"She fell in love with Eric and almost kissed him, until she found out he was a Synthodrone. She was devistated."

"Ron, don't discuss my love life BR, _**EVER!**_"

"BR?"

"Before Ron." Kim answered with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shego, did you get the detonator?" Drakken asked.

"No. Princess and the Buffoon stopped me, but the synthrodrone of me was a good idea. It won't work again, because Princess will be expecting it."

"This is not good. They will be most displeased."

"If they try anything, I'll take care of them." Shego said as she encased her hand with green plasma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did Shego do that thing with her hand?" John asked.

"Remember those powers I told you about?" Kim asked.

"Yea."

"That was it. When her hands glow like that, she has exceptional strength."

"She can also shoot blasts out of her hands. Trust me, those hurt." Ron added.

"I know. She shot my gun from my hand." John said as he massaged his hand.

"Wade, I want you to find out if Shego stole anything else lately. Please and Thank You." Kim said into her kimmunicator.

"Sure thing. I'll compile a list of everything Shego has stolen in the last three weeks."

"You rock, Wade."

"It's getting late, lets go back to my place." John suggested.

"Sounds go to me, how about you, Kim?"

"I'm in, because I'll fall asleep soon."

John led Kim and Ron back to his place. Kim bedded down on John's couch and Ron bedded down on the floor.

TBC

AN: Who are they, and can Shego really take care of them? Why does Drakken want a detonator? What else did Shego steal? Please R&R and find out the answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Possible's Dying Hard

Chapter 3

Kim woke up the next morning, and saw Ron still sleeping. She reached for her Kimmunicator to call Wade. "Wade, what did you find?"

"Good timing, Kim. I was just about to call you. You won't like this. Shego has stolen the following parts. One: The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Two: Jack Hench's Attitunadator."

"An untimate power source, and a personallity reverser in Drakken's hands. That is not a good combination. Throw in a group of unknown terrorists, and we'll have our work cut out for us. Could you patch me through to my parents?"

"Sure thing, Kim." Wade started typing at his computer.

"Kimmie-Cub, is that you?" A man asked.

"Yes, Dad, it's me. I was just calling to tell you that this mission could take a while."

"How so, Kimmie-Cub?"

"I just found out that my archenemy Drakken has possession of two very dangerous technologies, an ultimate power source, and a personallity reverser. This mission is going to take a while for Ron, John, and me to solve."

"I know Ron, but who is John, and am I going to have to give him the Black Hole speech?"

"No, Dad." Kim said with exasperation in her voice. "John is a police officer who is giving us a hand. He's at least as old as you, and thinks I'm just a kid."

"Those people can be dangerous, Kimmie-Cub."

"Daaad!!! John thinks of me more as a daughter than a girlfriend. Just tell the school that Ron and I'll be missing classes for a few days while we once again make the world safe."

Kim heard someone scream in the apartment.

"What was that, Kimmie-Cub?"

"I don't know, Dad. I'll have to sign off now." Kim put away her Kimmunicator.

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!?!?**_" Kim heard John yell.

"Oops, I forgot to introduce Rufus to him." Kim said as she ran to John's bedroom. Kim found John pointing his gun at Rufus. "John, don't. That's Rufus."

"Rufus?"

"Yes, the final member of Team Possible. Ron bought Rufus at Smarty Mart while he was on sale, but he is far more than a pet to us. Right, Rufus?"

"Uh-Huh." Rufus said as he shook his head yes.

"I must still be asleep. I could've sworn that I heard that vermin talk."

"Rufus can talk, only simple words, but he can talk. Rufus is actually very intellegent for a naked mole rat."

"A what?"

Kim sighed . "A naked mole rat."

"I don't care what you call it, it's small and scampers around, so I call it vermin."

"Don't talk that way about my Rufus. He and I are best buds. Besides, he chews through the ropes I always seen to get tied up in." Ron said as he walked in, awakened by John's yelling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ron's clumsiness usually gets him, and sometimes me, caught. The villian usually ties us up, and puts us in an elaborate death trap. Then the villian explains their evil plot, and Rufus or I get us out of the ropes, then I beat up the bad guy. That is how our missions usually go."

"Sound's like you'd be safer alone, Kim."

"If Ron wasn't around, neither would Rufus."

"You wouldn't get caught if Ron wasn't around."

"I never said that. I remember one time, I was called to Hawaii. This little girl by the name of Lilo had her dog kidnapped, so she called me. I left Ron behind to look after Lilo, and raided Drakken's lair by myself. Drakken caught me, and was going to finally win, but Lilo and Rufus raided his lair and rescued me. I didn't have Ron with me, and I still got caught."

"You once said Drakken's plans are self-foiling."

"Yes. Drakken's plans have two things wrong with them. One: me, and Two: his own incompetence."

"How can Drakken be a mad scientist if he's incompetent?"

"Actually many of his plans would have worked, if he ever thought about the minor details."

"What do you mean?"

"Like the time he stole the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer."

"Was that the time he tried to steal it from Dementor?" Ron asked.

"No. I'm talking about the time he sent us all to the television dimension."

"That was an intersting fight."

"What happened?"

"Drakken hooked the inducer into a dimensional generator. He intended to use the inducer to destroy us forever. However, the generator opened a vortex to the television dimension. In this dimension, television shows are real."

"Did you find out how the mistake occurred?"

"He was installing his new cable, when the cable installer accidentally hooked the laser to the cable line. When the device was activated, a portal appeared and we all went into the television dimension. We escaped because Wade was able to help us out."

"Hey, Kim, have you heard from Wade about Shego's thefts?" Ron asked.

"Actually, yes." Kim answered with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Alright, spill it. What is the problem?" Ron said realizing something was bothering his lifelong friend.

"Shego stole the inducer and the attitudinator." Kim said.

"So?"

"Ron, remember the attitunadator?"

"Oh, oops."

"Yeah, and now picture the attitunadator with the power the inducer can produce, and being in Drakken's hands."

"Great, now we have a problem."

"Exactly."

"What is the attitunadator?"

"An invention of Jack Hench, the CEO of Henchco. He created the device to draw out you're good and evil essences and replaces only the evil essence. Ron had that happen to him once, and nearly took over the world as Zorpox the conquerer."

"How was he stopped?"

"Kim beat me up and zapped me with the fixed attitunadator. I went back to being good."

"You've had a lot of adventures."

"When you have saved the world as many time as I have, you'll have a lot of stories too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have failed to retrieve the detonator. Tell me why I should let you live." A shadowed stranger told Drakken and Shego.

Shego noticed several men drawing guns. Shego charged up her plasma and fired a shot at each of the men. "Because, if you want to kill us, I'll stop you anyway I can. I will beat you and your men before they could draw their guns again. Always remember that."

"Very good, I might let you live after we win."

"If you're plan succeeds. Kim Possible and that Baffoon are the reasons Shego failed. She has a habit of foiling evil plans."

"_**KIM POSSIBLE**_, _**THE TEEN HERO?!?!?**_ You never mentioned her. How do you know her?"

"Princess and I have fought on a number of occasions. I'll beat her someday."

"This will make the situation more difficult. but our plan will still succeed. I'll give you another chance, we found another version of that detonator. Shego, you said you'll take anything from anyone, right?"

"Where is the detonator, and who do I steal it from?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, can these devices be used together?" John asked.

"I don't really know." Kim responded as she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, could those stolen devices be used together?"

"Give me a few minutes to see if they're compatible." Wade started to type at his computers. "O.K., Kim, I've found something. Do you remember Electronique?"

"The old Team Go electrical villian? Yeh, I do."

"If you convert the helmet like she did, and hook it to the inducer, it will generate a blast that will effect a large number of people."

"How large?"

"Give me a sec." Wade started typing again. "Uh-Oh."

"Wade, translate 'Uh-Oh' now."

"Everyone on the eastern portion of the US will be effected."

"Meaning what?" Ron asked.

"Meaning You, John, me, and everyone else on the east coast will become instantly evil if they carry out their plan."

"Won't the bad guys become good?"

"Normally yes, but if they sent Shego to steal a remote detonator, they could be safely out of the area of effect before activating the device."

"This is so not good, this is very, very, very bad."

"How bad could this be?" John asked.

"John, you're a cop. Picture if everyone on the east coast was a criminal. Imagine the damage and chaos that would insue."

"Good point. We have to stop them as quickly as possible."

"Wade, call me the second Shego tries another break in anywhere in the world."

"Got it, Kim."

"Shouldn't Wade be in school?"

"First, it's a Saturday, second, Wade graduated collage already."

"That's not possible."

"Wade is a super genius. He finished high school and collage in just 8 weeks. Now we just wait for Wade's signal."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Possible's Dying Hard

Chapter 4

There was a knock at John's door. "I'm coming."

"Possible, I want to talk with you about a break in at an electronics store."

"Du, you know I was there to stop Shego. Don't try to blame the break in on me."

"I wasn't going to, I just want to know what you let Shego steal."

"_**I DIDN'T LET...**_" Kim began.

"KP, calm down. Don't let Du upset you. You're better then him and we all know it." Ron interrupted.

"_**NO AMATURE IS BETTER THAN ME!**_" Will shouted.

Kim giggled. "I remember a time when I first met a self absorbed GJ agent. He thought so much of himself, he didn't want to believe I could figure out the case before him. You remember that case don't you, Will? The case I met Duff Killigan?"

"I'm self absorbed? Hello, miss not over yourself. Get a clue."

"Du, the first time we met you believed that Duff kidnapped the scientist for his weapon expertise."

"It was possible."

"Du, that scientist was a weapons expert in the _**50's**_. His top secret weapons info is available in any public library."

"You thought someone would kidnap anyone for information that old?" John asked. "You really are stupid."

"Amature, just tell me what you know."

"Or what, Moron?"

"I'll arrest you, for impeding an official investigation."

"I'd like to see you try. I'm looking for another reason to kick your butt."

"Then I'll add, resisting arrest, and assualting an officer. I'll even have Officer McClane to back me up."

"First, I'm a detective, not on officer. Second, I saw you draw your gun and threaten to shoot Kim if she didn't answer your questions to your satisfaction. Therefor, Kim's attack will be in self defense. Or at least that's what I'll tell the investigators."

"That's against the law."

"I'm NYPD. We tend to play by our own rules. Besides I don't know what is between you and Kim, and frankly I don't care. All I know is that Kim has already uncovered the villains' plan, and you have yet to even find one of the villains."

"How could you already know their plan?" Will asked Kim.

"I have my resources."

"That Wade guy? How is he a resource?"

"Wade can access more on the internet than you could imagine. He's much smarter than all of GJ put together. That's why I was given this job."

"So, what is the villains' plan?"

"Their what? Oh, right, I forgot it."

"_**WHAT?**_"

"I forgot what their plan is, so you go back to Dr. Director, and tell her that Kim Possible is on the case. She'll give you another case to work."

"I'm not going to let you take over my case. You're just an amature."

"This amature has a guaranteed job with GJ once I get out of high school."

"It's not that easy. You have to pass several grueling tests to join GJ."

"Dr. Director has already told me that I don't have to pass those tests. She figured that if I can save the world so many times, I'd easily pass all the tests that she could throw at me. Now get lost before I beat you up again."

"You're interfering with an official investigation."

"Just because I don't feel like doing your work for you, I'm not impeding an official investigation. Now leave, before I really get mad."

"We'll settle this later." Will left the apartment.

"Why didn't you tell him what he wanted to know?" John asked.

"I just have a feeling that we might be on the wrong trail."

"What do you mean?"

"I just get the feeling that the villain doesn't really want to do this. They could be having Shego steal things to throw us off the trail."

"I fought a family like that twice. Once we fought in L.A., he tried to steal bearer bonds, and I dropped him through a window on the 33rd floor of Nakatomi Tower. The other fight, his brother tried to steal all the gold from the federal reserve in New York, and I blew him up. In L.A. he tried to play a terrorist, and his brother tried to blow up New York "

"Could there be any more in the family?"

"I hope not. They were very vicious."

"I know how we can tell for certain. What were their names?"

"The guy I killed in L.A. was Hans Gruber. His brother was Peter Simon Gruber."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, I need some info on a family."

"Which family?"

"The Gruber family. One member was Hans, decesed in L.A. Had a brother Peter. Middle name Simon, also decesed in Ney York. I need to know if there are any relatives still alive. If so I need to know if they have any criminal record."

"I'll call you back when I have any information."

"Thanks, Wade." Kim put away her kimmunicator.

"I thought he was supposed to keep on eye on Shego. How can he do that and run the search at the same time?"

"He explained it to me, he'll have one computer run an auto search for the information on the Gruber family, while he has another computer monitor all secruity alarms to find Shego."

"What if something comes up when he is out."

"He has agoraphobia."

"What?"

"He has a fear of open places and people."

"Meaning?"

"The only time he leaves his room is if he feals that there is no other option."

"So the moment something comes up, he'll call you?"

"Yes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll do it, but I'll need some help. I'm sure that Princess will be there." Shego said as she heard her target.

"Well I've got a hundred synthodrones ready to go." Drakken said.

"Thanks, but I'll need more."

"You can have a hundred of my men. Just don't fail me again." A man in the shadows said.

"That'll do." Shego said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You fight that woman with the glowing hands often?" John asked.

"Fairly regulary. If not her, I fight a man with monkey hands and an army of monkey ninjas, or a woman with gorillia hands who loves to manipulate DNA of other creatures to create living cuddle buddies. I also fought a killer golfer with exploding glof balls, not to mention a mutated fish man, who wants to mutate people into his fish people minions. There was also Gemini, Dr. Director's brother."

"Dr. Director, the head of GJ?"

"Yea. Believe it or not, but her brother is really the villian Gemini."

"You're pulling my leg."

"No, I'm not. That was a small look at my rogues gallery. Mr. monkey hands is named Monkey Fist. The woman who wants to create cuddle buddies is DNAmy. The golfer is Duff Killigan. The fish man is Gill. I've also fought Motor Ed, the Seniors, and Professor Dementor."

"Who was that blue man who helped Shego?"

"That was Dr. Drakken."

"The Incompetent?"

"Yes."

"Got anything to eat, John?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, John. Ron gets hungry alot."

"Well, I've got some breakfast food, but I don't really know how to cook."

"No worries, just sit back and watch the best cook in Middleton show you how its done." Ron replied.

TBC

AN: Where is Shego going, and why does she need so many people to help her? Any guesses? Just review and take a guess.


End file.
